1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for cleaning the pads of floor buffing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art structures are known that are usable with a floor buffing machine for the indicated purpose. The prior art devices for somewhat similar purposes as in receiving a dust mop or the like comprise U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,898,887, 1,943,449, 2,170,528, 2,787,015, 2,863,163 and 2,977,620. With the exception of the device of U.S. Pat. 1,898,887, the prior art devices would be completely incapable of receiving a floor buffing machine and the arrangement of the mop cleaner and dust pan of U.S. Pat. 1,898,887 is such that it would be completely ineffective in attempting to remove wax and built up dirt accumulations from the buffing pad of a floor buffing machine.
This invention provides a novel arrangement of rounded bars in a radial pattern overlying apertures in an otherwise flat supporting surface and particularly suitable for engagement with a buffing pad being rotated thereon by a floor buffing machine to effectively remove wax and dirt accumulations therefrom.